In the computer interface technology space, M.2 (formerly known as the Next Generation Form Factor (NGFF)) is a transition from the mini-SATA (mSATA) and the PCI Express Mini Card (Mini PCIe) form factors to a more advanced farm factor bath in terms of physical size and available features. The interface technology supports various modules including, but not limited to WiFi, Bluetooth, Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), Near Field Communication (NFC), Wireless Gigibit Alliance (WiGig). Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN), and Solid State Devices (SSD) modules. In addition, PCI Express (PCIe), Serial ATA (SATA), and Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 may be routed to the M.2 interface, thereby enabling M.2 to provide more flexibility and functionality than prior solutions. This is beneficial as the computing industry continues to trend toward lighter and thinner platforms.